


The Fields of Justice

by aquasnowwolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little steamy!, Battle, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Sex, Steamy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquasnowwolf/pseuds/aquasnowwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work in Progress<br/>Please critique my work, tell me what I need to improve or add! I want feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fields of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress

Work

" Line up! Get ready for bans and champion selection!" A womanly omnipresence announced. 

"We need to get to the front lines, for DEMACIA!" Shouted the tall, mightily built, chocolate haired man standing tall- chest out, chin-up infront of everyone. He was followed by his goon squad consisting of his sister, the blonde and fair faced Lux the light of Demacia, the tall, chisled chin, dark haired man with his chest pumped out walking with a stride, winking at every female in his path, Prince Jarvan, Xin Zhao the .... and lastly a cobblestoned gargoil- Galio, whos wings kept his heavy body up as he moved through the air. 

"Calm your G-strings ladies! Noxus will always prevail!" Boasted the pink haired Noxian woman, Katarina, walking through the goon squad pushing them aside while leading through Noxus's fiercest warrior. 

"Ha! With my new update Katarina I can take on four thousand Noxian armies!" Garen laughed, signaling the goon squad to laugh mockingly to the Noxian warriors. Out of no where- _**CLANK!**_ Sparks flew as Darius swung his axe up to Garen's face, luckily Garen blocked Darius's axe with his own overly sized sword. Before the steal could hit each other, both groups immediately locked up, defending their leader but with weapons at the throat of each other.

"Stand. Down..." Both leaders commanded- but none of them moved, the tention built thick silence that even a pin dropping could be heard. Suddenly a shadowed figure walked towards the group, his blades sharply clashing upwards between Garen and Darius's weapons causing the leaders to flinch back. "At each other's necks again? This league has no balance... It feels right..!" Zed grunted through his mask before sauntering towards the flight of stairs that lead to the spectator booth above summoners rift. "You know nothing of balance Zed.." commented the calm looking ninja along side a small rodent with purple clothing, and a brown haired girl, her hands tightly gripped at her scythe like weapons. "Ha! You fools! Balance-"

"Zed! Where are you going?!" Garen's sister, Lux screamed out with her high pitched voice. She had moved through the tention ignoring both groups, walking up to the dark ninja unafraid. The dark ninja's eyes widened staring down at the puny blonde, she almost shined with pride and innocence which disgusted him. " Well unlike you. I always get banned first! " He shouted at her, causing Lux to recoil a bit, her reaction pleased him knowing he could always shove off the inferiors. 

Zed turned, continued his walk towards the stairs. The other 'regular' bans followed him, including shen and the rest of the ninjas. "W-What! You cannot all go!" Shouted airheadedly Garen as he tried to hold back the crying mumy Amumu, "I can make you a deal with my sister so you can stay and show your support!" _**Clank!**_ \- The ghostly skeletal like warden tossed his anchor pulling Amumu out of Garens grasp. " You can't stop what the summoners _normally_ ban" The wavering voice echoed as he helped the crying mummy up the stairs leaving Garen dumbfounded and the Noxians laughing at him. 

All heads turned up at the cieling of their starting area as the bans were being called out, the regular Amumu, Malphite, Shen, Kassadin, Thresh and . . . "You aren't banned out Zed... Yet" Kassadin breathed heavily under his mask expecting to see the ninja's reaction. As expected Zed was indifferent about this, he staired down summoners rift waiting for the blood shed to begin. 

"Hey Zed! You might get summoned to the field of Justice!" Katarina shouted up in a mocking tone. Then suddenly the last ban was picked- Katarina had been banned out of the Champion list. " T-That can't be.. " She tensed up, her body starting to glow red and her color starting to lose saturation slightly, then immediately teleported to the spectators booth.

"Thats what you get you ungrateful harpy!" Laughed Garen and the rest of the champions, Karma was so sweet- not the champion but just Karma in general! 

Zed stood up weapons at a ready, standing intimidately tall behind Katarina. He drew his blades at her throat grumbling, "You coniving little Bi-" The dark ninja was interrupted by a gasp from around him, even on the Champion selection floor. A purple glow started to form around Zed. "A summoner has chosen him..." Whispered the tiny scout rodent teemo in slight awe. _What idiot could have chosen me?_ The ninja thought moving away from Katarina, who was also in awe, slowly approcing the champion select hologram that was being shot infront of him. He waited, growing angsty that maybe the summoner picked the wrong one- Locked in! The summoner had locked in Zed sending all the champions in a small frenzy of questions and hushed chatter, next of his teammates was Nunu who also glowed purple with his Yeti smiling widely and high-fiving the little cat girl Lulu. Next who was instalocked was Ahri, which got a few whistles from the Champions and a tip of the hat from Twisted Fate- then Sona who was filled with joy and happiness the aura around her matched her melediolic sting playing.

The were properly selected and locked in.OnThe Blue Side consisted of Ahri- The Nine Tailed Fox (Fill in details), Sona (Maven of the Strings), Nasus (the Curator of Sands), Zac (the Secret Weapon), and Caitlyn (the Sheriff of Piltover). On The Purple Side it consisted of Zed (Master of Shadows), Nunu (the Yeti Rider), Varus (the Arrow of Retribution), Renekton (the Butcher of the Sands), and Nocturne (Eternal Nightmare).

Similtaniously their glowing brighted turning gold as the timer clicked down and the game was locked in to take place. Each individual champion beamed together into the darkness of space, where they mentally prepared themselves, fastening their armor and heightening their senses. After a few minutes once their summoners completely loaded all ten champions closed their eyes in unison. 

Slowly their eyes opened to reveal their teammates, nodding seriously " Good. Luck. Have. Fun" to each other right before their summoners connected with their champions. In a furry each one bought their starting items and they all ran to their designated lanes. (Explain who goes where on both teams)

"Minions Have Spawned" The feminine omnipresence announce to initiate the battle as the small purple and blue minions spawned out of one another's base, bracing themselves as they walk along their lanes inline ready to give their life on the line for their champion. (explain that zed and nunu and varus helped nocturne with blue and ahri and nasus helped zac with blue..) Zed stealthily moved along the shadows to his lane to meet the incoming minions- starting to slice and slash at them, collecting gold for each kill. 

"Hehehe~", Zed lifed his head only to fine that the soft seductive laughing came from his opponent Ahri. He had not met her in battle, since most people know that Zed counters Ahri, but he had to keep his guard up just incase the sly fox had something up her sleeve. They carefully farmed almost neck to neck with each other, Ahri gracefully and playfully gliding around like a fox, while he slashed and shattered the minions he needed to try and out farm her. The both farmed, with little harass to each other, Ahri would playfully through her orb through him- true damage hurting like a bitch, as he through his blades through her, sadly her passive let her lane longer than he could damage her out. 

But once reaching level six all hell broke loose. Ever since the start of the game bot lane, Varus and Nunu have been having trouble keeping up with Caitlyn and Sona. The immense ammount of heals from Sona allowed Caitlyn to survive Varus and Nunu's pokes, and return much more harass than they have taken. Varus was forced to stay under tower, still getting poked down by the enemy's duo harass until he was forced out of lane. 

"I'm going bot to gank, SS mid!" Called out Zed as he pushed his minions to the enemy's down and stalked down to middle bot brush. Out of no where a wile Ahri appears, Zed instinctively springes his blades out at her, his eyes blazing blood red with full intention of murder. "Charm~" Ahri softly cooed sending her pink heart out directly to Zed, hitting the dark ninja straight in the face. Suddenly time seemed to hang in the air, thoughts of Ahri filled his head. He strongly wanted her- "NO!" He thought, " I need her!" he breathed out, his body aching for the sly fox. He inched towerds the devious fox, staring in her lustful eyes in a trance. After what seemed like a minute Zed could feel her warm body pressed up to his, his breath caught at his throat, the dark ninja closed his red eyes as Ahri's hand slid Zed's mask off, her lucious lips inching closer to Zed's. He swore he could feel her warm breath against his icy skin until....

_**BAM** _

_**  
**_" **An Ally Has Been Slain** " the female omnipresence anounced across the fields of Justice. The dark ninja had been charmed by the devilish fox, Ahri, and bursted dead in less than five seconds. But he had sworn that the expecience he felt lasted more than five minutes. 

To now learn that a trickster had outsmarted the one and mighty master of the shadows enraged him, he started to stalk off the shopping platform with full murderous intent of ripping her, and skinning the devious fox alive. He suddenly turned feeling the presence of someone reaching out to him, his blades drawing out to meet the persons neck, only to reach the tough skin of Renekton. Renekton stood unwavered by his teammate smashing his large weapon onto Zed's puny ones to lessen the threat. "Don't get all worked up to tear apart a little Lady... " Renekton gargled out, his tongue slightly poking out of his sharp teeth. 

"Holding back hinders one's full potential!" Responded the dark ninja enraged by the reckless overgrown lizard pushing down his weapon. His chest rose and fell as he tried to contain his murderous intent-  _Save it for her. For the devil, Ahri_  Zed reminded himself, quickly turning before Renekton could gargle another word.


End file.
